


Promised

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He didn't deliver on his end of the bargain.





	Promised

He was going cross-eyed staring at the end of the wand. "But you promised!" he called out, upset at the unfairness of it all.

"I promise nothing."

He scowled, this was not the way things were supposed to work. "What do you want?"

"Now you're asking the right question. I want six thousand Galleons deposited to my vault."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll acquiesce. The money will be deposited this afternoon before the tournament."

"Very well then. It was good doing business with you. I'll be sure to deliver him to you."

~~~

He was going cross-eyed staring at the end of the wand. "But you promised!" he called out, upset at the unfairness of it all.

"I promise nothing. Avada Kedavra."

"Cedric! No!" Harry called out, watching the boy fall limp to the ground.


End file.
